


In the Stars, She Shines

by CateBeLate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's cute, this is just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateBeLate/pseuds/CateBeLate
Summary: A reflection from Peter about Gamora. Pre-Infinity War.





	In the Stars, She Shines

There is almost always music. Almost. There are times where rhythm serves as a universal language to bridge gaps and convey what words can’t. There are other times in which the silence does more than what music can. These are the moments that stick with us more than most, where there’s not even a breath in the void of space, not even a heartbeat in your ears. Most find these moments so uncomfortable, and I don’t blame them - but it was in a moment like that I saw it for the first time.

_I saw her._

Reputation and pride had me acting in nonchalance, portrayed by some male ego I didn’t know I had. But that first time would set the precedent for every other time - she saw right through it. Maybe there was something in that challenge she presented, something so unlike other girls that had thrown a glance my way. It helped that she had no problem pointing out everything wrong in my machismo. Not that the rest of the crew really had a problem with doing that too, but with her . . .

Her.

You grow up thinking that somewhere out there, somewhere among the stars, your ‘one and only’ is there, waiting for you. You grow up with these love songs and love stories filling your mind to put bumpers on the actual reality of life. I could say that I tried to find that, and boy, I tried more times than I can count. But it all stopped when that glare settled on me. It was refreshing instead of startling. Empowering instead of emasculating ( despite what Drax says ). Just . . .

_. . . Some unspoken thing._

I remember talking to her about it once, somewhere between then and now, about how her self-hate was cramping our style. Eloquence wasn’t necessarily at the tip of my tongue, but the idea was there. She saw herself a monster - a broken mirror with the shards too jagged around the edges to do anything more than cause pain. How could I deny how right she was? The sting of her palm against my face was enough to show I overstepped, but backtracking, it made more sense.

Broken, lethal, jagged - yes. These were all true. But if she saw herself even just . . . half of the way I saw her, she’d see just how beautiful she really was. The unevenness of the light created something so much . . . more than she could ever know. The stars paled when she was right there next to me, the scowl easing to something relaxed.

Emerald never looked so beautiful, and it veiled my dreams in an entire spectrum of its shade. 


End file.
